Memoirs of Amnesia
by moonchildaneki
Summary: A strange girl with amnesia, meets a strange boy with silver hair. Strange events unfold, will fate be fair?
1. Chapter 1

Vaughn PoV

I walked down the dimly lit streets hearing each occasional car zoom by.  
I would much rather be back on Sunshine Islands, but I had to work two jobs to support myself and my family. They weren't my real family, but they took me in when my real family moved abroad when I was 12. My real parents were anthropology and psychology professors that dabbled in botany, so work was important to them. I sometimes got letters from them on holidays. Mirabelle and Julia were like my real family. Our business didn't make too much money because there aren't many, or any, farmers on the islands, so I have to come to the city for work. I sighed and ignored my throbbing foot that was in my dress shoes. I hated having to dress in a suit for work, I'd much rather be wearing my jeans, t shirt, boots, and cowboy hat.  
I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed I had bumped into someone. The small person fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and reached down to help the person up. It was a small girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair, curled around her face. She had big dark blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress that was covered in grime. She was crying, and her knees and elbows were bloody. I know it wasn't because I bumped into her; she had just fallen on her butt so there was no way.  
"I-I'm sorry… I was… I don't know… I wasn't… paying attention…" she said softly, taking my hand and standing up. She was short and honestly, quite pretty. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.  
"What happened to you?" I asked quietly looking down at her. She wiped her tears and looked around.  
"I… I don't know…" she looked at her hands, her palms were scraped.  
"What do you mean you don't know? What's your name?" I asked growing concerned. She shook her head and started crying. "I DON'T KNOW, OK?" she knelt down and put her head on her knees sobbing. I was in shock. I had never been in this situation before. What was I supposed to do? Take her to a hospital? She didn't have a purse on her, so no cell phone or identification card. I was frozen there like a statue watching a girl sob on the sidewalk. Way to go, Vaughn.  
I crouched down and put my hand on her head trying to comfort her, "It'll be o-" she shoved me away from her and I fell backwards onto my butt. "DON'T TOUCH ME, WHO ARE YOU?" she cried, a never-ending stream of tears continued to flow from her eyes. Her bloodshot pupils made her dark blue iris's look like sapphires. "H-hey, calm down, ok? My name is Vaughn," I put my hand on my chest, "I won't touch you, ok?" she scorned but nodded her head. I stood up and brushed off my pants. She stood up, swaying slightly. "I think I should take you to a hospital." She bit her lip and looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't know what that is…" she said to the concrete. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, calling for a cab. She stared at me while I did, her big smudgy eyes, inspecting my hair, attire, and phone.  
"The taxi is on its way." I said quietly, snapping my phone shut and putting it in my jacket pocket.  
"Your hair is a strange color… it's silver." I shoved my hands in my pocket and just looked down the street, ignoring her statement. I heard her stomach growl from 3 feet away. "Are you hungry?" I changed the subject immediately. She nodded. I sighed and walked to a nearby vending machine, uncrumpled two bills, and watched the machine greedily devour them. I pushed the same button twice and two candy bars fell out of it. I walked back over to her and handed her one. She stared at it blankly. "The wrapping is cute." She pointed to the cartoon panda on it that was riding a unicycle. I just nodded my head and opened mine. "Why did you do that? The picture ripped." She snatched the wrapper from me and tried to mend it. My panda was playing baseball, but was decapitated from the way the wrapper was torn. I munched on my candy bar and watched her frown from the corner of my eye.  
"Are you going to eat yours?" I asked watching her just hold onto the candy bar and my wrapper. She shook her head. "I don't want to eat something that's cute…"  
Then I shook my head, "You eat the chocolate bar, not the picture." She looked at me with a funny expression as I finished the last of my chocolate bar. At that moment the taxi pulled up and I opened the door for her, making sure she got in the cab okay, and then I slid in next to her. "We need to get to the nearest hospital." I said firmly. The cab driver just nodded and we sped up the streets turning occasionally.  
I peered over at the girl to make sure she hadn't given herself a lethal paper cut, but she was fine. She was fascinated with all the buildings we passed. Her eyes were wide with wonder, streetlight reflecting in them, occasionally having a car or bright street light illuminate her face. My heart did something funny. I ignored it and prayed to the goddess I wasn't having a health problem.  
The cab stopped and I sighed and paid the faire. I helped her out of the car and made sure she didn't wander too far away from me. We walked up to the hospital doors, and they slid open for us. She ran ahead of me and stepped through the door way and watched the doors close, then stepped forward watching them open. She was smiling like a kid discovering their sibling's hidden Halloween candy. She continued this silly dance between the doors until it started to annoy me and I told her to stop. She listened and went back to staring at her candy wrapper treasures.  
I told her to sit in a chair and I walked up to the information desk. There was a plain looking lady with straight bangs, and her black hair pulled into a bun. "Hi. Um. I found this girl on the street. She seems pretty beat up, and can't remember anything. I was wondering if you take this from here, or?..." she shook her head and handed me a clipboard and pen. "Well, I don't know her, and I have a boat to catch early tomorrow morning, so you see-" she cut me off, "Sir, we can't see any patients without any paper work first. Please go fill this out." She was typing on her computer completely ignoring me. I furrowed my brows and sighed. I stood there and began reading the paper work. "I don't know her name." I said flatly. "Or birthday. Or age. Or any medications she's on." She chewed on a piece of gum smacking it annoyingly. "Go ask her then." I turned around and smacked the clipboard on my forehead and sat down next to the girl. She had ripped paper out of a magazine and was folding it into bad origami. I didn't even feel like asking what she was doing. "I have to ask you some questions."  
She had her candy bar, my wrapper, and 3 folded paper shapes placed neatly on her lap. "Now, think hard, do you know your name?"  
She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling thinking, until she finally shook her head. I sighed.  
"Do you know how old you are?"  
"Nope."  
"Your birthday?"  
"Nyet."  
"Do you have any relatives?"  
"iie."  
I arched my eyebrow at her. "Do you take any medications?"  
"Nien."  
I took a deep breath. "So you're telling me, you know how to say "no" in different languages but you can't remember your own name?"  
She nodded.  
I wanted to throw the clipboard into the wall and scream. But instead I took a few deep breaths and started over. "What do you want your name to be?"  
She looked down at the magazine she had put on the floor and pointed at a blonde girl on the cover. The blonde girl had a strange looking face. "What's her name?"  
I scanned over the cover, "Chelsea Handler." I said plainly.  
"My name is Chelsea Handler." The new self-named Chelsea said.  
I just nodded and went along with it. "How old do you want to be Chelsea? Pick a number 20-30."  
"20."  
"Did you pick that because I said that number first?"  
"Hai." She nodded, not paying attention to me.  
"Okay, you're 23 then." I scribbled on the paper. "Should I just fill out the rest for you?" I asked looking at her, she was staring intently at the television and nodded. There was a cartoon on with a talking starfish and sponge. She was enamored with it.  
Okay. Her name is Chelsea Handler, she's 23, she has brown hair, blue eyes, she was born on Fall 23, she weighs 45 kilos, and according to the hospital paperwork, I'm her husband.  
…What?


	2. Chapter 2

Vaughn PoV

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently waiting for the doctor to come in Chelsea's room. Chelsea lay in the hospital bed and was staring helplessly at the remote control, trying to figure it out. She smashed her fingers over random buttons and was biting her lip so much it was starting to bleed. Her angry fingers still hadn't found the power button at the top of the remote. She huffed and tossed the remote at the wall and the television flicked on, a little too loudly for my taste. "Don't throw things. You could have broken something." I said sternly. She ignored me and watched the weather forecast that had animated little clouds, suns, and rain drops. I stood up to go retrieve the remote (what was I, a dog?) and just as I did, the doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jin." He looked over at Chelsea in the bed, and she stared back blankly for a moment, and then returned to watching the weather channel. "That must be Mrs. Chelsea, and you…" he looked at his clipboard, "must be her husband, Mr. Vaughn." I choked on the air and had a coughing fit.  
"Vaughn's my husband?" Chelsea said looking at me with wide eyes. That had managed to get her attention. I was bent over still coughing but I managed to shake my head 'no'. "What's a husband?" she asked looking at me perplexed.  
"Doctor… Jin? May I speak with you outside?" he nodded his head curtly and held the door open for me.  
We stepped into the hallway and Jin spoke, "Did I say something wrong?" he said. He was a very formal man. He had glasses and wore his black hair slicked back into a shiny ponytail. "What gave you the idea I'm her husband!?" I pulled on my hair and he stood their calmly looking at his silver clipboard. "It says so right here," he said tapping his pen on the paper, ""Relationship to patient: Spouse" see?" he showed me the form I had filled out for Chelsea, my jaw dropped. I had left that section blank. I know I had. "And at the bottom of the form is your signature." He said flatly pointing his pen to the scribble. My hands were shaking, "I know that's my signature, dammit!" I kicked the door and winced at the pain in my foot, "but I did not fill out that damn box on the paper! The only reason I'm here is because she can't remember whether or not she has any family!" Jin stood there examining the paper without any expression. I stared at him and felt my blood boil from how calm he was being. "Regardless of whether you falsified information, I think it's best for Mrs. Handler if she continues to believe you are her husband… It says here that she's suffering from amnesia. Is that information correct?" I nodded. He continued, "Well seeing as how she has no relatives we know of, she will need someone to comfort her, Someone to help her remember things again. I could run all sorts of tests on her, but I think it would be better if I just took some blood and did an X-Ray tonight, just to see if she's been drugged or if she's broken anything. I will make some calls tomorrow morning and let you know what I find out." I sighed and nodded my head.  
I went back inside the room to collect my suit jacket, and there was Chelsea watching the television yet again. "Van?"  
"Vaughn." I said correcting her.  
"Are you leaving? Am I going with you?" She asked climbing out of the hospital bed, rather uncoordinatedly, I might add. Thank goddess the nurse hadn't taken her undergarments off. Her flashing me her underwear was awkward enough. There was a bunny face on her butt. I looked up at the ceiling and scratched my head. "Well, I am leaving but you can't come with me. You have to stay here tonight and I'll be back tomorrow." She walked up to me and pulled on my tie almost choking me.  
"I don't want to be here alone… it's scary…" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I had no idea what was going on in her head. What was it like to lose your memories? What was it like not to remember anything? She continued to hold her grip on my tie and she continued to stare at me sadly. I sighed. I wanted to go back to my apartment. I had to pack my things so I could go back to the island tomorrow.  
I came to a conclusion. "Tell ya what," I sat down on the hospital bed and she sat down next to me, still holding onto me, I felt like I was on a leash. "I'll stay here until the tests are done and until you fall asleep, and I'll be back once you wake up alright?" I smiled at her. She didn't like my proposal, but accepted it.  
"What tests will they do?" She asked. "Will I fail like SpongeBilly did?"  
I had no idea what she was talking about, but shook my head, "No, it's not a pass fail sort of thing. The doctor will take some of your blood and analyze it. And there's a machine that can see through your body to make sure you haven't broken a bone."  
"My blood?" she stared at her scabbed kneecaps that had red whelps around them. There were bruises on her thighs and shins. "Is that… inside of me?" she looked at me, and I nodded encouragingly. She smiled brightly at me, for the first time she was actually smiling at me. I felt my face get hot and looked away from her.  
"Do you recall seeing anyone before m—" I was cut off by Jin and an old nurse walking into the room.  
"Hey Chelsea, how are you feeling?" Jin asked politely handing her a cup of water that she refused. Chelsea pondered the question looking up at the ceiling. "I feel… well I don't know…" she looked at the white tile.  
"Amnesia does cause confusion." Jin said. Chelsea perked up at hearing the new word.  
"Like anemone?" she asked me smiling. I guess she learned that word on Spongewhatever. I shook my head and and told her what amnesia was. Jin and the old lady occasionally nodded with me. When I finished she was looking at me with concentration like she was focusing on every word I said.  
"We should do a blood test now, and move on to the X-Ray. I imagine you're quite tired, Mrs. Handler." The old lady said. Chelsea's eyes got big as the old lady went into the hall and returned with a needle. She was grabbing my forearm digging her nails into my skin. "This is a syringe. This is what we have to use to get the blood sample from you. It won't hurt I promise." The old lady approached Chelsea and Chelsea was leaning closer and closer to me to the point she was almost in my lap, yet never taking her eyes off the old woman.  
Jin looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. Something I seem to be doing more and more lately. "Chelsea, look at me," Chelsea shook her head no and wouldn't take her eyes off the woman. "Chelsea, I have a story to tell you about a cat and a dog. It was an animation I watched once." This interested her, she turned her head and looked at me, I was completely bullshitting at this point, but it was the only way to keep her from freaking out. "Well the cat lived on a sunny hill and the dog lived by the river. The cat lived a lazy life at the top of the hill. She laid in the sunshine all day, ate mice and bugs she found on the hill. The dog had a hard life. He had to get in the water and look for fish," the old woman took Chelsea's arm from her, Chelsea not noticing. "One da-"  
"Why doesn't the dog have a lazy life too? He could lay in the sun and eat bugs and mice with the cat."  
"Cats and dogs don't get along. Anyways," the nurse took the cap off the needle and searched for a vein in Chelsea's arm. "One day the cat had wandered too far and fell into the river. The dog noticed this and thought, "Good serves that cat right!"" the nurse was taking Chelsea's blood now, "but then he saw a face appear on the sun and the face said, "Hey save that cat!" so the dog did and the cat and dog were friends for the first time ever, the end." I rushed to the ending because the nurse had finished bandaging her arm and was leaving the room. Chelsea stared at my hair.  
"That wasn't a very good story." She said flatly.  
"That's not a nice thing to say." I retorted.  
"SpongeBilly is better than that," Jin snickered, still standing in the doorway. "But maybe we can be friends like the cat and dog." Then she turned and pointed at Jin, "You can be the weird face in the sun. But the face doesn't have any friends. That's too bad."  
I smirked at her. At least she wasn't a dolt all the time. Jin waved me over to him, "I don't think an X-Ray is necessary. If she complains of any pain let me know. I'll call you in the morning." He whispered. I nodded and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. She still hadn't noticed the bandage on her arm. She was too busy fiddling with the remote again, but this time focusing on each button she pushed. A cartoon came on and there were hamsters singing.  
"Van—I mean Vaughn, what is this called?" She turned her head to me, her eyes still on the TV.  
I looked at the familiar orange hamster that I so often saw hanging on girl's phones, "Hampallo." I yawned and rested my head on the back of the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn Pov

I woke up to light snores and a dark room. Someone must have come in and turned the TV and lights off. I looked over to the hospital bed to find Chelsea curled up in the fetal position snoozing away. I stood up and stretched, cracking my shoulders, neck, and upper back before making my way carefully to the door.  
The hallway was quiet with one or two receptionists filling out paper work. One of them I recognized as the lady I had talked to earlier. I walked up to the desk and stood there for about a minute waiting for her to notice me but she was too busy scribbling on papers. "Hey," I said quietly, causing her to look up at me, roll her eyes, and look back down at her paperwork. "Did you… write anything on the patient's paperwork I gave you?" She ignored me. "Did you write that I was her husband on there?"  
"Well aren't you?" she said throwing her pen down and looking at me with a glare.  
"No. I am not. You need to clear this up with the doctor." I crossed my arms.  
She mimicked me and said, "Well I thought you were just stupid and didn't understand strange words like "spouse"."  
I just gave her the most disgusted look I could manage, before turning around and leaving the hospital.

I reached my apartment around 8:30 that morning and packed quickly. Not that I had very much to bring. The boat will be leaving in two hours and I still had to get a ticket for Chelsea. I didn't have any other options but to bring her with me, I mean, I didn't know anyone here that would take care of amnesia girl. My phone buzzed in shirt pocket and I retrieved it quickly and answered, "Hello, Mr. Vaughn? This is Jin at the hospital. I made a few calls, did a background check, and watched the news to see if I could find any information on Chelsea. I was unable to find anything. There was no unusual news on, so I don't think she was in a car wreck or anything. Funny thing is, I couldn't find a birth certificate for Mrs. Handler. Do you know why that may be?"  
I sighed and told him everything. How I found her, how I took her to the hospital, how the receptionist wasn't helpful, how she forged information about Chelsea and I, and how Chelsea picked out a name. When I finished he was quiet, thinking about everything I had said.  
"Well, it's a good thing you found her. Who knows who she could have run into on the streets? I didn't find anything out of the ordinary with the blood tests, either... I've never had a problem with my receptionists before… how strange... Well, she can leave the hospital at 9. I have no idea what you plan on doing with her from this point on, but I think it's best we keep a close eye on her until her family calls about her."  
I hung up the phone, grabbing my bag, and locking my apartment behind me.

I stopped by McDoodles for breakfast and decided to get Chelsea a Howdy meal because it came with a toy. I've been hospitalized a few times and remember that the food wasn't that great. I got both meals to go and crossed the street to the hospital. It seems like everyone in the city was in good health because no one was in the waiting room both times I passed through it. The rude receptionist was gone and was replaced by a blonde with curly pig tails. "Hi what can I do for'ya?" a welcomed change from the stony bitch. "I need to collect someone, it's their day to be discharged from the hospital. Her name is Chelsea Handler." She smiled, nodded, and began typing on the computer. A paper bracelet printed out from the machine and she grabbed it and walked down the hallway.  
I sat down and began munching on a hashbrown. When she returned a tired Chelsea was beside her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The receptionist must have put her dress back on her. I stood up and handed Chelsea her Howdy Meal box. There were cute little cats, ponies, and hamsters on it. She smiled, "Thank you for the gift." I sighed and linked my arm through hers so I could eat, walk, and make sure she didn't get hit by a car.  
"Have a great day!" The receptionist called after us as the electronic doors closed behind us.  
Chelsea continued to stare at the box, smiling.  
"You open it and eat what's inside." I said observing her.  
"I don't want to eat its blood though." She frowned at the box and then at me.  
"What?... No. Blood is only found in living things. Not boxes."  
"But there are animals on the side. Those are living things." She furrowed her brows at me.  
I shook my head. "No there are cartoons on the box. There are mini pancakes, a hashbrown, milk, and a sausage patty inside the box." She just continued admiring the box as though I had said nothing.  
"Do you know where your house is?" I asked avoiding people in the street.  
"Negatory." She said in a robot voice, smiling as though she were proud of herself.  
"Do you have any clothes besides that dress?"  
"Non." She shook her head. Her frizzy curls had straightened out overnight.  
"Well, I'll stop by this store and get you something to wear." I pointed to the store a few feet ahead of us. "We have to be quick though."  
Inside the store there were a bunch of purses, plushies, and dresses on all the walls. I had never been in this store before so I didn't really know what to expect. Chelsea walked over to a large pink alpaca on the wall, an untouched Howdy Meal still in tow, "Vaugh. I want this instead of clothes." She looked at me waiting for me to say yes.  
I shook my head, "It doesn't work like that. You need clothes. You don't need a stuffed animal." I walked over to the stuffed animal and checked the price just for shits and giggles. 500G. No way. That was half of what I made in a day. "No." I repeated firmly. Her eyes got big and she started wailing, tears spilling off her face. One of the stores attendants glared at me and shook her head. "Hey. Stop crying or I won't get you anything." This made her cry more. Now customers in the store were giving me weird looks. "Hey! I said to stop crying! How about this Pookomon sweat shirt?" It was on clearance and had a blue mouse on it with a white belly and zigzag tail. She looked at it, nodded, and continued to cry. Rather loudly. I sighed and grabbed a slightly smaller version of the alpaca and took it off the wall. It was still rather big and the price was still not pleasing to my wallet, "I'll get you this now stop crying." She opened her eyes and she frowned, "I can't let you do that starfox." She pointed at the bigger one. She must not understand the concept of money. I walked over and said quietly, "My job doesn't pay me too much. If I bought you that, that would be half a day's pay. I'm actually kind of poor, to be honest. Do you want me eating pet food for the rest of the week?" She took in everything I said nodding occasionally, and then finally shook her head. She took the alpaca from me and put it back up on the wall. "Can I get this one then?" it was two alpacas attached to each other and it was about the size of her hand. I nodded and she grinned happily.  
We took the sweatshirt and plush up to the counter where the attendant frowned at me again. She scanned the price tags and said, "You need to be nicer to your girlfriend." I sighed and shook my head about to speak when Chelsea replied, "I thought Vaughn was my husband." My face probably turned the color of a tomato. The lady looked shocked, and began putting the things into a bag. "DON'T!" Chelsea blurted, "You'll suffocate them!" She reached across the counter and snatched the alpacas from the lady. The lady frowned and gave Chelsea a mean look. I paid quickly and took Chelsea by the arm and walked out of there quickly.

Once we were on the boat I went into the cabin so I could relax. There were two beds, one on the opposite side of the room from the other.  
I had managed to talk Chelsea into eating the pancakes, milk, and hashbrowns, but she refused to eat the sausage patty because I told her it came from a pig. Which wasn't the brightest idea on my part, but I got to eat the sausage so I guess it wasn't too stupid.  
"Thanks to you being so difficult at the store I didn't have time to get any clothes for you." Chelsea was sat on her bed playing with her alpacas (which so conveniently happened to be detached now), her pony toy from McDoodles, and her panda wrappers. The Howdy Meal box was the house for the pony and pandas, and I guess one alpaca was Godzira and the other was protecting the box house. "Hey. Are you listening to me?" She looked up shook her head and continued making fighting noises. I stood up and dug through a tool box that sat in the corner of our cabin. There were woman's jeans, a yellow t-shirt, boots, a red bandana, and an orange vest.  
The Goddess was kind today.


End file.
